I feel Inmortal
by Nao Mizore Shirayuki
Summary: Hermione se encuentra en un dilema y tiene que saber que quiere si amistad o el amor que le tiene... - Femslash- Hermione x Ginny


Bueno hehehe hola a tods tenia hace mucho tiempo la idea de hacer un fic de Hermione x Ginny pero no encontraba algo que me motivara hacerlo pero creo que encontré una pequeña idea que la pude plasmar aquí. Mi pequeña Andrea si vez esto solo es por que últimamente me siento mas que feliz y como nos gusta a las dos esta pareja quize darte esto como un regalo …

Si esto es Femslash si no te gusta esto es una advertencia de que salgas en este mismo momento

Disclaimer: Harry potter no es mio es JK! Por desgracia por que si no nunca hubiese permitido semejante tontería en la ultima película! ( esta un poco traumada hehehe) y la canción tampoco es mio solo es para motivos literarios.

Recuerden un pequeño review hace feliz a la autora ya sea hasta un tomatazo solo es para saber si voy bien y les gusto

Ahora siii Disfruteeeennnnn! (perdón si tengo faltas de ortografía y exceso de signos de puntuación)

Evarne muchas gracias por la advertencia... enserio

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Me siento en el agua… como en un lago profundo donde de cualquier bestia soy inmune, floto como cuando una pequeña pluma es atrapada por la suave brisa matutina , solo aquí me siento tranquila , en mis sueños, solo aquí tengo la valentía para enfrentarte y arremeter contra tus labios sin ningún reproche mental sin ningún obstáculo para poder amarla para poder decirle lo que siento …

Los primeros rayos del sol interrumpen mi utopia de diario y es cuando la realidad me azota sofocantemente…

Uggg- Una pobre hermione recién levantada se remueve entre las sabanas de su cama como tratando de apagar la luz que no la deja dormir – No me queda otra, por merlin si es sábado!- se estiro y fue a echarse una ducha rápida y fría – No puedo seguir asi … no puedo seguir mintiéndome lo que siento por ella… - en su mente corrieron imágenes de su sueño anterior , labios , caricias , piernas y una valentía que ella no poseía en la vida real – no aguanto mas! – grito hermione callendo a la bañera y sollozando incontrolablemente, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien pero Harry no comprendería su problema y por muy raro que se escuchara podría acabar con su amistad , ron solo era una persona que no se podía contar en esta situación , y la persona que necesitaba para desahogarse también era el problema de sus desvelos y su falta de atención , se había enamorado de la persona (según ella) mas equivocada y mas inalcanzable- Ginny …Ginny!- Sollozaba quedamente hermione , no era otra si no la novia de su mejor amigo , la hermana que nunca tuvo y por mas doloroso para su corazón… Solamente su mejor amiga .

Despues del tormentoso baño se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario y bajo a la sala común – Ventajas de prefecta … tener tu propio cuarto – trataba de sonreir un poco y verle el mejor lado al dia que le esperaba cuando exactamente en el sillón junto a la chimenea estaba su pequeña y muy secreta amada con las piernas muy juntas a su cuerpo como queriendo cubrirlo y con pequeños temblores que alcanzo a ver en esa distancia . Al verla en esas condiciones su corazón dio un vuelco pero trato de parecer lo menos sorprendida posible pero su cuerpo la traicionaba temblando de miedo al sentirse tan impotente. Se acerco lentamente a ella no había nadie mas por que ya era la hora del desayuno y todos habían bajado al gran comedor se sento a su lado sin decir mas .

Ginny se removió al sentir un peso en el sillón y al darse cuenta de quien era solo la miro pensando en por que la sentía tan lejos y porque había tenido que ser ella la causante de la gran confusión mental que había provocado las ganas de huir de hogwarts , el no mas amar a Harry y el sentirse un punto entre la inmensidad del océano. La sentía mas que inalcanzable , ella una plebeya y hermione una princesa . La miro sin decir nada con los ojos llorosos y con las manos todavía recogiendo sus piernas- Hermione … que pasa? – Le dio un sonrisa fingida para poder entablar una péqueña conversación – No crees que te haces mas daño engañándote a ti misma , ginny dime que pasa? Por que últimamente por mas que trato de hablar contigo rehúyes de mi? Me siento culpable y no se ni por que… - de estarla mirándola a los ojos tuvo que voltear la mirada al piso , lagrimas rebeldes empezaron a caer por su cara se levanto y le dio la espalda a ginny . La decisión estaba tomada no podía mentirse ni mentirle mas , si su amistad era un desastre una raya mas al tigre no importaba – Ginevra por favor te espero en el puente al bosque prohibido , te espero a las 7 … tenemos cosas que hablar – la vio sobre su hombro con los ojos llorosos y ginny se dio cuenta , hermione Salio casi corriendo de la sala común , con el corazón en un hilo y las piernas temblando .

Ginny se quedo estatica , hermione llorando? Que había hecho ella para hacer llorar a la inquebrantable hermione granger. La realidad regreso cuando un aire frio se colo por una venta abierta en la parte de atrás de las mesas. Subio al dormitorio de las chicas lentamente sin mas que hacer en ese momento , volteo por una ventana y vio que todo mundo estaba feliz jugando con la nieve que yacia en la pradera hacia hogsmade , se recargo en el marco viendo a la gente pasar …

Hermione estaba deambulando por todo hogwarts con la mirada perdida y con el cuerpo casi congelado por el frio , se salió sin nada que la tapara mas que su fino sweater , su mente la torturaba no encontrado las palabras exactas que le diría a ginny , la tarde caia poco a poco y las dos no sabían que esa noche seria inolvidable para las dos .

Hermione miro su reloj y esperando en el lugar acordado tuvo miedo de que llegara ginny . Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta que ginny estaba enfrente observándola desde hace ya rato . Ginny venia con abrigo grueso por el frio y unas botas para la nieve , se acordó que hermione solo había salido con su sweater sin nada mas que la tapara y tomo un abrigo extra para ella . Hermione seguía en sus pensamientos hasta que ginny la tapo con el abrigo y le puso un gorro e n su cabeza- no crees que hace demasiado frio como para que estes sin nada mas que ese sweater?... oye nunca lo lavas o que? Es que el que yo te regale?- le dijo ginny en tono de broma y con una sonrisa muy dulce que hacia que hermione se derritiera , hermione solo la vio seria y se puso bien el abrigo y el gorro – no nunca me lo quito y si lo lavo … me gusta mucho y es por que me lo regalaste tu – ginny sintió como una especie de choque eléctrico en su estomago cuando escucho esa declaración – bueno ginny quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio pero no quiero que hablemos aquí tengo un lugar especial pero tienes que prometerme que no te asustaras de nada de acuerdo?- se levanto hermione y se quedo muy cerca de ginny, le tomo su mano y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido sin que ginny se diera cuenta hasta que estuvieron dentro de el y se paro – Hermione por que al bosque prohibido? Es casi noche es muy peligroso andar por aquí además de que …- Hermione le puso un dedo en su boca y la miro con ojos cristalinos – Confias en mi? – le dijo muy seriamente hermione a ginny – pues si hermione pero … - hermione no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando por que comenzó a avanzar con paso decidido adentrándose mas y mas al bosque prohibido.

Despues de estar mucho caminando y bajo la penumbra del crepúsculo que se avecinaba en el cielo , hermione diviso el lugar que quería llegar… Un pequeño claro que había cerca del lago donde había una pequeña cabaña deshabitada y muchas flores por todos lados. Hermione le solto la mano a una muy sorprendida ginny- pero que hace un lugar como este en medio de este bosque? – hermione se adelanto mas y sin verla a la cara le dijo- Yo descubri este lugar hace ya tiempo… cuando tenia una serie de problemas me perdi en el bosque y vine a dar aquí , luego lo hize un lugar habitual para practicar y cuando no quería hablar con nadie aquí venia , es como mi paraíso personal , la cabaña que vez allí estaba destruida y la fui reconstruyendo poco a poco , no puedo decir que este lugar es mio pero yo lo hize tal cual esta y pues quería mostrártelo.

hermione después de decir esto volteo con ginny y se acerco a ella – hermione enserio es muy hermoso y pues muchas gracias por mostrármelo pero, no entiendo por que me trajiste hasta aca – ginny como impulso tomo las manos de hermione – pasa algo que me quieras decir?- ginny sintió como hermione empezaba a temblar – yo … emm … ginny … no se como empezar pero quiero que pase lo que pase me des una respuesta- ginny solo afirmo y hermione le tomo las manos y la dirigió a una banquita que estaba a la orilla del lago y se sentaron- ginny no se que haya pasado contigo , últimamente me da la impresión de que yo te hize algo pero quisiera saberlo … - hermione la vio a los ojos y ginny solo agacho la mirada – Yo hermione emm… no lo se no me siento segura últimamente y pues la escuela… - hermione se desespero – no me des escusas ginevra te conozco! Y estoy harta de que me mientas y de yo mentirte a ti – ginny la vio extrañada – Si ginny te he mentido durante este tiempo yo … yo – a hermione se le aguaron los ojos pero no dejo de ver a ginny- yo tengo un sentimiento que por mas que quiera reprimirlo no puedo ginny no puedo! Y ahora creo que es el momento de no mentirte mas … yo ginny … yo … yo te amo ginevra weasley! Y no puedo reprimirlo mas ya no puedo mentirme ni mentirte mas y aun asi que no me correspondas lo seguire haciendo! – hermione empezó a sollozar se dio media vuelta e iba salir corriendo – por que no puede ser como en mis sueños que ella esta en mis brazos y que yo no soy ninguna cobarde – pensó hermione cuando a se dirigía al bosque para huir de esa escena que tanto la consumía cuando dos fuertes brazos le apresaron la cintura no dejándola caminar mas – No te vayas hermione por favor! Yo no se que hacer pero no quiero que huyas de la realidad no quiero que solo me dejes aquí sin hablar! – ginny le dijo llorando y con la cabeza pegada a la espalda de hermione, hermione reacciono y se voltio abrazandola muy fuerte- perdóname no debería de habértelo dicho no me…- Hermione no pudo hablar mas por que ginny se había abrazado de su cuello y tomo sus labios contra los suyos.

Hermione no lo podía creer , allí estaba la inalcanzable para ella , la causante de sus desvelos sobre sus labios , no habían movido ni un solo musculo hasta que hermione se separo levanto el mentón de ginny y la hizo que la viera a sus ojos – por que lo hiciste?- le pregunto a ginny – por que no hay otra razón para mi estado de depresión que sentirte tan lejos y quererte tan cerca… yo también te amo Hermione Jane Granger y no puedo yo tampoco reprimir mas este sentimiento …

Esa noche solo el lago y la luna pudieron apresiar el acto de amor que se llevo a cabo en esa péqueña cabaña, dos corazones se juntaron para no separse mas y vivir una historia que no se acabaría ni con todos los obstáculos en su camino … ese dia hermione dejo de sentirse débil en la realidad.

Muchas gracias por leerlo! recuerden un review no le hace daño a nadie n.n!


End file.
